Freak Valley Festival
Freak Valley Festival is a festival held in Netphen, Germany. Starting in 2012, Freak Valley was formed as a festival catering to those into stoner rock, psychedelic rock and blues. Like many festivals in Europe it is set as an open air event with camping. Along with the main festival held in the summer, Freak Valley also hosts several marquee events and mini-festivals along with booking touring psych and stoner acts from around the world. Background Lineups 2012: Freak Valley Festival The inaugural edition of the Freak Valley Festival would be held on 18 and 19 May 2012 at AWO-Gelände, Netphen, Germany. The festival would be a sell-out in it's first year even with just two days and sixteen bands billed.2012 Facebook EventFreak Valley Festival Facebook 2012: Freak Valley X-Mas In the fall of 2012, Freak Valley Festival would announce their first Freak Valley X-Mas, a yearly tradition composed by the festival curators. The first edition would be held at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany.Facebook *'Electric Moon' *Space Debris *Ded Orse *Obelyskkh *Abe Diddy & The Krautboys *Bons Cottze 2013: Freak Valley Festival In August 2012 a second edition of the Freak Valley Festival would be announced. The festival would be expanded to a three-day event with a total of 23 bands selected to perform.Facebook EventStage III Like the first edition the festival would sell out. Moonless were intended for the festival but ultimately canceled with YAMA as the replacement. Downtuned MagDowntuned MagDowntuned Mag 2013: Freak Valley X-Mas The 2013 edition of the Freak Valley X-Mas would be held on 7 December 2013 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. Five bands would participate in this marquee event.Facebook Event *'Toner Low' *Monomyth *DxBxSx *WolveSpirit *Fastlane Motörblast 2014: Freak Valley Festival In August 2013, the 2014 edition of Freak Valley Festival would be announced and set for 29 - 31 May 2013 at AWO-Gelände, Netphen, Germany. 2014 Facebook Event Like the previous edition the event would now span three days and now with thirty-one bands. Like previous editions the festival would sell out well before the actual days of the show. The Obelisk 2014: Heavy Jams Part 1 A marquee event known as Heavy Jams Part 1 would be curated and set on 30 August 2014 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. This event featured four bands from around the world.Facebook Event *'Hornss' *Dead Lord *Noctum *Black Wizard 2014: Freak Valley X-Mas Following a series of events promoted by Freak Valley, the festival would curate their third annual Freak Valley X-Mas. The third X-Mas event was held on 20 December 2014 at pin Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. Along with six bands the event featured DJ Wofo throughout the night.Facebook Event *'The Machine'' *Birth of Joy *Pendejo *Bone Man *Born To Hula *R.E.D. 2015: Freak Valley Festival The 2015 edition of Freak Valley Festival would be held between 4 and 6 June 2015. Like most editions of this festival it managed to be a sell-out.2015 Facebook event 2015: Freak Valley Refueled The 2015 edition of Freak Valley Refueled was held on 27 June 2015. Featuring three bands and strictly limited to 150 tickets, this event was held at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany.Freak Valley Refueled 2015 *'Elder' *Mos Generator *Bushfire 2015: Freakers Ball Vol. 1 In 2015, Freak Valley would conceive a new marquee event under the name Freakers Ball with an emphasis on hard rock. The inaugural Freakers Ball would be held on 19 September 2015 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany.Freakers Ball Vol 1 *'Joy' *Death Alley *Heat *Travelin Jack 2015: Freak Valley X-Mas As per Freak Valley's holiday tradition, the fourth edition of Freak Valley X-Mas was held on 19 December 2015 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. Like most editions of this event it would feature six bands and DJ Wofo handling music between the bands.2015 X-Mas Event *'Tuber' *Rotor *Glowsun *Ded Orse *Green Orbit *Cherokee 2016: Freak Valley Festival The 2016 edition of the Freak Valley Festival was held between 26 May and 28 May 2016 in Netphen, Germany. For the festival's fifth anniversary, Orange Goblin would be revealed as a surprise headliner close the event.2016 Festival Event 2016: Freak Valley Refueled The 2016 edition of Freak Valley Refueled would be held on 9 July 2016 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. The event was strictly limited to 150 tickets.Freak Valley Refueled 2016 *'Electric Orange' *Hypnos *Blaak Heat *PARTY 2016: Freak Sabbath The second edition of Freak Sabbath (Freak Sabbath Vol. 2) was held on 24 September 2016 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. DJ Wofo would once again provide music between a four-band lineup. *'Asteroid' *Yawning Man *Green Orbit *Daily Thompson 2016: Freak Valley X-Mas The fifth annual Freak Valley X-Mas would be held on 17 December 2016 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. Featuring six bands and DJ Wofo, the event would sell out in quick order.Freak Valley X-Mas 2016 *'Colour Haze' *Wucan *Mother Engine *Limestone Whale *Monolith *Tschaika 21/16 2017: Freak Sabbath The first edition of Freak Sabbath to be held in 2017 (Billed as Freak Sabbath Vol. 3 was held on 6 May 2017 at Vortex Surfer Musikclub in Siegen, Germany. DJ Wofo would handle the sounds between bands.Freak Sabbath Vol. 3 *'The Spacelords' *The Devil and The Almighty Blues *Chron Goblin *NAP 2017: Freak Valley Festival The 2017 edition of the Freak Valley Festival would be held between 15 and 17 June 2017. As with previous editions the festival would be held at AWO-Gelände, Netphen, Germany.2017 Facebook Event Freak Valley Festival Official 2017: Freak Valley Refueled The 2017 edition of Freak Valley Refueled was held on 8 July 2017 at Vortex Surfer in Siegen, Germany. Featuring a marquee bill of four bands, it was also notable as a release party for Giobia's live album Live at Freak Valley.Freak Valley Refueled 2017 *'Giobia' *Stubb *No Man's Valley *Motorowl 2017: Freak Sabbath The second 2017 edition of Freak Sabbath (Also known as Freak Sabbath Vol. 4) was held on 27 October 2017 at Vortex Surfer in Siegen. The lineup featured five touring bands for this supercard.Freak Sabbath 2017 Event *'Conan' *Monolord *Mos Generator *House of Broken Promises *Black Bone 2017: Freak Valley X-Mas The 2017 edition of Freak Valley X-Mas (Also known as Freak Valley X-Mas Fest - Keine Abendkasse !) was held on 7 December 2017 at Vortex Surfer in Siegen. Six bands were announced to perform at the event with DJ Wofo spinning records between sets.Facebook *'The Flying Eyes' *Toner Low *Mammoth Mammoth *Zone Six *Supersonic Blues *Black Is? Just a Dark White 2018: Freak Valley Festival On 25 August 2017, the 2018 edition of the festival would be announced, with Early Bird tickets available that September.Facebook On 2 October 2017, Om would be announced as the first headliner, with more bands announced soon after.Facebook Online tickets would go on sale on 12 November 2017 and sell out within an hour. Before the year was over the festival would be completely sold out.Facebook The 2018 edition would be held between 30 May 2018 and 2 June 2018 at AWO-Gelände, Netphen, Germany.2018 Facebook Event Freak Valley Festival Facebook 2018: Freak Valley Festival Refueled In June 2018, Freak Valley Festival would announce a refueled super card. This event would be held on 30 June 2018 at Vortex Surfer in Siegen.Freak Valley Festival Facebook *'Nebula' *Pristine *Hot Lunch *The Great Machine 2018: Freak Valley X-Mas The 2018 edition of Freak Valley X-Mas would be held at Vortex Surfer in Siegen on 15 December 2018. Six bands were selected to perform with DJ Wofo spinning records between sets.Facebook Event *'My Sleeping Karma' *Mammoth Mammoth *Swedish Death Candy *Pretty Lightning *The Dirty Denims *Hair of The Dog 2019: Freak Valley Festival Some time after the 2018 edition, a 2019 edition of the Freak Valley Festival was announced and set for 20 - 22 June 2019 at Weiherdamm 3, Netphen, Germany.Facebook Event On 5 November 2018 the first round of bands would be announced in The Vintage Caravan, Electric Moon, Spaceslug, Arc of Ascent and Slomatics.The ObeliskAccessed 5 November 2018] By 15 November it would be announced that the festival was already sold out. On 14 December Brant Bjork and Wolfmother would be announced as headliners, along with other acts announced such as The Obsessed and Yob.Freak Valley Festival Notably It's Not Night: It's Space, The Obsessed and Harsh Toke were all intended to perform the 2019 edition but canceled for different reasons. Freak Valley Festival on Facebook 2020: Freak Valley Festival Following a successful 2019 edition, Freak Valley Festival would announce their 2020 edition in October 2019, announcing the likes of Fu Manchu, Endless Boogie, Slomatics, Monomyth and Temple Fang with more to be announced.Freak Valley Festival Facebook Once tickets went on sale circa 24 October 2019 they would sell out in less than half an hour.Freak Valley Festival Facebook On 25 November 2019 the second wave of bands would be announced, featuring Witchcraft, Pelican, We Hunt Buffalo, Camera and The Neptune Power Federation.The Obelisk External Links *Freak Valley Festival on Facebook References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Seigen Category:Germany